Moment
by novella07
Summary: James decides to do something about his feelings for Lily.
1. Chapter 1

I had tried everything that I could think of, but I couldn't give up on Lily Evans. I had tried asking her out every time I saw her. She rejected me. I tried sending her flowers and chocolates and other corny romantic gestures. She threw them away. I wrote her notes that she would never read because she would crumble them up the moment I gave it to her. I tried telling her exactly how I felt. She would roll her eyes before sending a sarcastic comment my way and walking away from me. I tried giving up on her, but she would see me staring at her during class and call me a stalker. I tried changing for her, but she didn't seem to notice.

I was out of options. What do you do when the girl of your dreams won't even give you a second glance? What do you do when you can't forget said girl?

There was only one thing I had left to do and I would do it, I decided as I went in search of her. There she was sitting alone by the lake. She was reading a book, while pushing her dark red hair out of her beautiful green eyes.

I grinned as I moved towards her without even bothering to announce my presence. I pressed my lips to hers. It was probably a stupid move, but I had decided that if she wouldn't give me a chance, at least I could get one kiss to remember her by. Then, I would do everything I could to forget about Lily Evans. To my surprise she willingly kissed me back.

I could feel her arms around my neck and my own arms had snaked around her slim waist. I could feel her hands in my hair and I deepened the kiss. I was afraid to pull away because I knew she would be angry, but for the moment she was mine.

The kiss ended too soon and Lily was staring at me with her unique emerald eyes. I half expected her to slap me, but instead she stood up. "Don't you ever do that again," she said and began to walk away.

I had to say began because I stopped her by kissing her for a second time. She was startled, I could tell, and once again she was kissing me back, I didn't bother trying to understand it. I was the first to pull away that time. "I will never give up on you, Lily Evans," I said and I walked away.

I could feel her eyes on me and I smiled to myself. Someday, Lily Evans would be mine and not for just a brief moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I had tried everything I could to forget about James Potter, but he was always there. He had asked me out every time he saw me whether it was just the two of us or if we were surrounded by friends and enemies. I always rejected him. He had sent me flowers and chocolates and other corny romantic gestures that I couldn't help, but find sweet. Somehow he knew that my favorite flowers were tulips and that I only liked pure chocolate. I threw them away in front of him, but I couldn't help but sneak down and take the tulips out of the trash. He had told me that he loved me. I couldn't bear to hear it so I sent a sarcastic comment his way and walked away. My heart was breaking the entire time. He would stop asking me out, but stare at me in class and I called him a stalker. And then he had changed. I pretended not to notice the way he didn't start fights with Snape anymore or the way he never bothered me. He started paying attention in school and took his job as Head Boy very seriously.

I don't know what possessed him to do it. One moment I was sitting by the lake reading one of my favorite romance novels. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I didn't notice his presence until I felt his lips against mine. I knew it was him without even glancing in his direction. All thought left me and I couldn't help but kiss him back. My arms involuntarily moved around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist. I couldn't help, but move my hands into the black locks that I had dreamt about touching. He deepened the kiss and I allowed him to.

The kiss ended too soon and my eyes flew open. James was there, a smirk playing across his features. I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't. "Don't you ever do that again," I said. It was all I could manage to get out. I stood up and began to walk away when he stopped me by pressing his lips against mine.

I melted just as I had before. James ended the kiss and grinned. "I will never give up on you, Lily Evans," he said and walked away.

And that's when I knew. I could never forget James Potter.

A/N: I wasn't going to write a second part, but then I did, obviously. I think I might write a third section, but I'm not sure. R/R.


End file.
